Typical fuel pumps for vehicle applications include a vapor purge port at a bottom of the fuel pump to bleed off vapor, especially when the vehicle is operating in hot climate environments. The fuel filter is typically below the fuel pump. It has been determined that when fuel vapor is ejected from the purge port onto the pump filter, cavitation problems can occur with respect to the operation of the fuel pump.
Thus, there is a need to deflect fuel vapor as it exits a vapor purge port of a fuel pump so as be directed away from the fuel filter and thus reduce or eliminate the above-mentioned cavitation issue.